The present invention relates to a battery box capable of establishing electrical contact with battery terminals in general, and particularly to a battery box which is especially suited for use in toys.
When batteries are being used for supplying electrical power to various devices such as toys or the like, it is very desirable to make the connection and disconnection of the battery or batteries powering the device as simple as possible, especially in view of the fact that the users of these devices, who may be children, ought not to be expected to possess a high degree of mechanical skill. On the other hand, once the battery or the batteries are in place, they should be securely retained in their positions even when the device or some parts thereof are subjected to vibrations or even shocks or jolts.
Attempts have already been made to satisfy the above-discussed requirements. In many instances, the batteries are accommodated in a compartment provided in the device itself or in a separate housing which is electrically and/or mechanically connected or connectable to the device. Then, it has been proposed to make at least one of the pair of contacts which extend into the compartment to contact the terminals of the respective battery resiliently yieldable so that, once the battery is inserted between the pair of contacts, the terminals of the battery are pressed against both of the contacts of the respective pair. However, experience with this type of an arrangement has shown that it still leaves much to be desired, especially with respect to the ease of insertion and removal and the reliability of retention of the batteries.